elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Letter from the Thieves Guild
Listed below are all the possible letters that can be received from the Thieves Guild throughout the Hero's travels in . Notice In the letter below, you will find variables instead of the names and places shown in game. For a more comfortable reading, they have been replaced with {...}. Contents For stealing {...}, Awright, this is gonna be a quick note, but your pals in the Thieves Guild want to help you out. Now we don't know who actually took that {...} from {...}, but we know you didn't. Let's face it -- if you had taken that {...}, you wouldn't be in near as much trouble. You're a smart kid, smart enough to get away with it. But someone is framing you. The person who identified a {...} who looked like you stealing the {...} was a certain {...} by the name of {...}. Couldn't tell you whether {she/he}'s telling the truth or not, whether {she/he} saw someone who looked like you or not, but we figure you can make those inquiries yourself. You can find this {...} in a tavern called {...} right in {...}. Just watch out for yourself. This ain't a game. The Thieves Guild ---- {...}, {...} is being held in {...}. Do your worse. We don't mind. The kidnappers are bloody freelancers. -- The Thieves Guild ---- {...}, {...} is a thief, but not one of ours. We would like {her/him} to be caught as well. Please accept this contribution to your expenses, and this other bit of information: {...} is not working alone. There is a gang of mercenaries under {her/his} direction in a place called {...}. Some of {her/his} treasure may be kept there as well, but I do not think {...} is there. Good luck, {...}, and walk with Baan Dar. -- The Guild ---- {...}, You are a thief. Do not try to deny it, you have been seen in the act. There is honor among thieves. Either join the guild or face the consequences. Steal the {...} from {...} in {...} if you desire to join us. You have {...} days. During the main quest Dear {...}, Numidium was Tiber Septim's secret weapon in his bid for supreme power: a thousand foot tall automaton, a golem or an atronach of sorts powered by a gem called the Mantella. The Mantella was infused with the life orce of Tiber Septim's Imperial Battlemage, and with it, Septim crushed all who stood in his way. After the complete and total defeat of all his opponents, Septim began using Numidium to crush the neutral royal families of Tamriel so that he could enthrone only persons he knew to be loyal. His Imperial Battlemage was furious at this use of his creation, and fought to reclaim the Mantella. In the ensuing battle, both the created and the creator were vanquished: the heart they shared blown out of this reality into the netherworld they call Aetherius. Numidium's body was scattered throughout Tamriel and the Imperial Battlemage, without his life force, went into a semi-slumber in a subterranean vault. In the centuries that followed, the Emperor's elite soldiers, for generation after generation, collected the pieces of the Numidium and became known as the Blades. Tiber Septim's Imperial Battle Mage became known as the Underking, and set his forces out to find the Mantella. Be warned, therefore. Those who search for the Totem of Tiber Septim are searching for the mechanism the first Emperor of Tamriel used to control Numidium. Should Numidium return, he or she who holds the Totem will control Tamriel's fate. A Friend Appearances * Category:Daggerfall: Letters